Between Us
by HalcyonMoments11
Summary: "They say curiosity killed the cat..." she muttered, looking up to meet blank golden orbs. "This Sesshomaru... is not a cat." "No... That role would be mine." Kagome replied. Sesshomaru/Kagome Short Chapters and a Slow Progression. Review Please?
1. Between Then and Now

**Between Us**

_By: HalcyonMoments11_

**Summary:** They were connected by a past that was always haunting, always present, and always binding. That reminded them that there had always been the fear, the knowledge, the desire between them. And that was something that neither wanted to face. Since the battle for Tessaiga in Inutashio's grave, Kagome has always felt a strange connection to her two inu companions. What secrets will be uncovered when Sesshomaru decides to combine their small groups until they defeat of Naraku?

**Pairings:** Sesshomaru/Kagome; Mentions of Miroku/Sango, Inuyasha/Kagome, Inuyasha/Kikiyou and maybe faint hints of Shippou/Rin Miroku/Kagome, Kouga/Ayame, and Kouga/Kagome.

**Warnings:** Language at times and maybe some suggestive themes later on.

**Rating: **T (PG-13)

**A/N:** This is my first attempt at a Sesshomaru/Kagome story so let me know what you think? I've also just realized that Kagome's eyes are blue in the manga, and so I'm going to be using that for her eyes color, rather than the brown from the anime that I usually use. Review for continuance, please?

**Disclaimer: **This is for the _entire_ story. I don't own anything involving Inuyasha, or any of the lyrics that I may use in this story.

"Talking."

'_Thoughts.'_

_Flashbacks/Dreams._

* * *

><p><em>What can I tell you?<em>

_Only being such a small self,_

_I won't tell you more now,_

_Because the words are so_

_Weak against time._

- No More Words by Ayumi Hamasaki

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Between Then and Now<strong>

She was always watching him.

Every time her small group crossed his, he felt her azure gaze on him, only turning away from him when her attention was called somewhere else, such as to his impetuous hanyou half brother. She watched his every move when his brother would infuriate him enough to draw his sword. And when he walked away her eyes never failed to follow his departure.

Her observations had started the first time he'd come upon the strange girl and the hanyou during the encounter within his father's grave. She had watched him with defiance in her eyes and fear radiating off her in waves, but she had watched him none-the-less. And her eyes had never left him since.

Despite her attempts to conceal her observations, he knew. He knew that she watched his every facial expression, every reaction, despite their rarity. He knew that she watched him with a timid curiosity, whether it was out of fear or some other emotion he didn't care to know.

To him her eyes were too wise, too observant. She saw things that he meant for no one to see, and he knew it. She held a knowledge that was far to great for a ningen onna, and it left him slightly curious about her – not that he'd ever admit such curiosity or act upon it.

If one were to ask, his 'curiosity' would most definitely _not_ be the reason he had passed her small group under the veil of a moonless night several times before. It was mere coincidence as they traveled through his lands.

Had he realized that her eyes followed him even when he _knew_ that she could not see him? Even when he _knew_ that his aura was hidden well enough to hide it from her and her companions? Of course.

How then did she not notice his presence now? Why did her eyes not search him out like they so often did? What held her curiosity tonight?

The young miko stood in the middle of the hilltop clearing peering into the old well at the center of it. Her large yellow pack lay at her feet next to her as she leaned over it, her small hands resting on the lip of the well. Unlike those previous nights, the moon was full enough to provide light to see clearly, or at least well enough to see for a ningen. Unlike those nights he had yet to truly shield his youki from her. And yet she had not acknowledged his presence.

His amber orbs watched her almost curiously as she sighed and heaved her bag to her shoulder, continuing to observe the well as she did. A moment later she turned to look at him, spotting him immediately despite his shadowed place among the trees. Her sapphire blue eyes locked with his gold and her lips curved up into a mischievous smile. He raised an unseen eyebrow in response.

A moment later she had turned away from him and tossed herself over the lip of the well. A faint blue light rose from its depths as she did, her scent and every aspect of her existence disappearing with it. He moved slowly out to the well after watching the old pile of wood for a short while after the incident. He walked with an air of indifference, but if anyone were to look closely they'd see that his step held a hue of caution. His golden eyes peered into the well, much like the ningen onna that had just disappeared into it had, seeing nothing but it's dark depths.

She was gone, as if by magic. And in doing so she had caught the taiyoukai's attention.

* * *

><p><strong>Originally Posted:<strong> In The Little Things as a one shot called "Attention" on July 29th, 2011. 620 Words.

**Vocabulary: **Ningen – human, onna – woman, youki – demon energy, taiyoukai – demon lord

**A/N: **Well… what do you think? _5 reviews for continuance?_ Please? I'd only like to know what you think!

_Please regard me kindly? Later!_

_-HM11-_


	2. Between Here and There

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews! As always, please enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>And if you know where I'm going<br>Don't tell a soul._

-Don't Tell A Soul by Katatonia

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Between Here and There<strong>

Her breath condensed in the air before her as she let her practically empty backpack slip off of her shoulder. The sky was clear for the first time in about a week, and the moon was just full enough that she could see enough to avoid most tripping hazards. Although the clear sky made for a beautiful day, it caused a chill in the air at night that brought goose bumps to her skin.

Kagome ignored them and leaned forward to peer over the edge of the Hone Kui no Ido. It was a rarity that she was able to go home in peace. She pushed the thought that this peace came at the price of watching her friend run off in the direction of the dead miko aside and placed her palms on the lip of the well. At least on her side of the well she wouldn't force herself awake to wait for his return. At least at home there was no one but Mama to see her tears when they came.

She sighed, paying no attention to the way her breath shook when she did. She wondered when the day would come that Inuyasha would walk into camp to find her in tears after one of his little trips. She doubted he ever would. She was always aware of his youki, no matter how far away he was, and so her tears were always long since dried up by the time he arrived.

The young miko didn't quite understand the connection she had with him. She wasn't even sure where it came from. Somehow she was always acutely aware of his presence. It wasn't just because he wasn't nearly as practiced as his elder brother in concealing his youki; there was something else. It was stronger than it should be. She wasn't this susceptible to the aura of full-fledged demons like Kouga, Shippou, or Kirara, so it must go deeper than that sensation.

She tried to pass it off as the connection that the subjugation beads created between them, but it wasn't just his youki that she was that sensitive to. She could sense Sesshomaru's aura just as easily as she could Inuyasha's, despite his skill in concealing himself. It had the same pull, the same depth, and absolutely no explanation for it.

When he showed himself, her eyes followed him everywhere. She couldn't help it. The sensation of his youki was enough to draw anyone's eye. The fact that she was so susceptible to it made her curious. Sesshomaru seemed only to ignore her observations. Not that she minded; it was less embarrassing that way.

What brought him here tonight then? He had never approached her while she was separate from the group before, nor had he ever made his presence so obvious to her before. Why was he just standing there, just on the outskirts of the trees?

_'What is he waiting for?'_

She wanted to look at him. She wanted him to know that she knew he was there. She wanted to inquire upon his reasoning.

_'Kagome, no.'_

She forced herself not to turn to him. What was she to do now? She couldn't just jump into the well with him standing there. Enough people knew of her secret already, how many more could she risk before Naraku heard of it?

What if she did jump? If she revealed her secret to Sesshomaru, what happened then? Could she trust him?

She sighed and bent over to pull her yellow bag back onto her shoulder. She couldn't continue to ignore him for long; the pull of his youki wouldn't allow her too. And she had a feeling he wouldn't have allowed it for much longer either.

Kagome turned towards him then, catching his golden gaze almost instantly, despite his figure being shadowed by the trees. Her breath hitched slightly when she did. It never failed to astonish her just how rich the color of his eyes was.

She wondered if he felt the pull between them then as well.

Kagome smiled and grasped the strap of her backpack a little tighter. What was one more person?

_Keep my secret?_

She turned, placing one palm on wooden lip of the well, and jumped.

* * *

><p><strong>Vocabulary: <strong>Hone Kui no Ido – Bone-Eater's Well, youki – demon energy

**A/N:**705 Words; Please review and let me know what you think!

_-HalcyonMoments11-_


	3. Between Folly and Hope

**A/N: **Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>We live our lives<br>wandering to the ends of the earth.  
>Believing (in you?), now I begin my journey with you,<br>in search of the light._

-Deep Forest by Do As Infinity

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Between Folly and Hope<strong>

Kagome idly wondered what Inuyasha would think when he found out that Sesshomaru knew her secret. She probably wouldn't have to wait long to find out, as he'd most likely be furious with her when he did. The shikon miko sighed as she sank a little deeper into her hot bath water when she thought of the screaming match that would ensure.

He would yell and accuse her of wanting to get herself killed, of being stupid and weak, and she would argue back using anything she could to throw at him. In one way or another the argument would end with an osuwari and one of them would storm off. She doubted there was any way to keep this from her hanyou friend for long, even if she were to try.

What say did he have in whom she could reveal her secret to anyways? Wasn't it her secret? Wasn't it her life and future that she was risking by giving it away?

Sure, maybe Sesshomaru wasn't the best person to put her faith in, seeing as she hardly knew him and he and Inuyasha were sworn enemies, but still…

She knew that Inuyasha would bring up how often his brother had tried to kill the two of them in the past and how dangerous he was and she didn't really have an argument to negate that. After all, she still remembered her first encounter with the Taiyoukai in the tomb of Inu no Tashio vividly. She remembered the fear she had felt for her friend as the two brothers fought. She remembered the looks she received when she had accidentally pulled the Tessaiga from the stone. And she remembered the way her heart had stuttered when Inuyasha had promised her his protection for the first time.

"_Inuyasha!"_

_A loud clang sounded throughout the cavern they were in, metal against stone. Blue eyes widened slightly as she looked down at the sword she now held in her hand. She looked up at the sound of the growl that echoed around them. _

_Her azure eyes met his astonished amber before he turned his attention back to the other man in the room. She followed his gaze. Her heart drummed in her ears._

_Her sapphire met the similar gold of the other as it bled red._

Kagome's breath shook when she let loose a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Even now, those eyes frightened her. Even now she could feel the explosion of his youki that followed and it sent shivers down her spine.

Damp, ebony locks fell into her eyes as she removed the towel from her hair, draping it around her shoulders as she did. As she sat down in front of her desk to ready herself for another night of studying she wondered what would possess her to allow such a being to know her secret. Surely, even he would think it foolish.

And then she remembered the calm that came with his presence that night, and the curiosity that briefly flashed through brilliant, golden orbs. She remembered that he had every chance to kill her then and many times before, and yet she was still breathing. Reason told her that she would have been dead by now, had he truly wanted her that way.

And for some inexplicable reason, that thought gave her hope.

* * *

><p><strong>Vocabulary: <strong>osuwari – sit, hanyou – half-demon, Taiyoukai – demon lord, Inu no Tashio – AKA Inutashio or Inupapa, youki – demon energy, youkai – demon

**A/N: **558 words; The next chapter may be slow in coming. Please tell me what you think?

-HalcyonMoments11-


	4. Between Curiosity and Fear

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long to update! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>You've left something in the far reaches of the grey sky,<em>

_and you keep on searching_

_as you wander._

- Change the World by V6

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Between Curiosity and Fear<strong>

Golden orbs watched idly as the hanyou clad in red paused beside the old well that the miko had disappeared down several days ago. This was not the first time that he had come to the well in the past few days. Each time he came, he would stand beside it, peering into its depths as if he were waiting for something to happen.

Perhaps he knew about the Miko?

It wouldn't surprise him; the onna was part of his half-brother's pack after all.

It was a long while before something happened, but then suddenly the depths of the well began to glow a faint blue, the same blue that Sesshomaru had watched encase the young miko several nights ago. With it came the spicy scent of purity and magic and beneath it a more soothing scent of jasmine and orange blossoms.

Just as suddenly as it had come the light faded and Sesshomaru watched as his half-brother pulled a hand from his sleeves and extended it towards the depths of the well. A smaller, more delicate hand clasped it from within the well and Inuyasha lifted the girl up over the lip of the well and onto the ground next to him.

Soft blue eyes looked over the hanyou in front of her as she brushed dust off of her clothing. She smiled as he took the large yellow pack from her shoulders and threw it over his own, chattering to him as he did.

The taiyoukai watched curiously as the two began to walk towards the small village down the hill. The onna was undoubtedly the same miko that disappeared down the well days ago, but there was something strange to her scent. The corners of his lips pulled down in a slight grimace; there was a bitter, metallic scent lining her own.

Where had the well taken her?

He watched as the onna paused in the middle of the path, her chattering ceasing suddenly as she did. Tucking long raven locks behind her ear, she looked back over her shoulder, cobalt blue eyes falling on his person instantly. Golden orbs met her gaze steadily.

Her eyes were curious, unsure. He offered no response.

"What cha stoppin' for Kagome?"

Before amber orbs could follow her gaze inquiringly in the same direction, the taiyoukai was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Vocabulary: <strong>hanyou – half demon, onna – woman, Taiyoukai – demon lord

**A/N: **387 words; What do you think? Review please?

Thanks for reading!

-HM11


	5. Between the Dust and the Silence

**A/N:** Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>As we live on,<em>

_we lose a little bit more._

_Shrouded in falsehoods and lies,_

_we stand frozen to the spot, unable to cry out._

- Deep Forest by Do As Infinity

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Between the Dust and the Silence<br>**

Weeks of traveling with very few breaks in between had taken its toll on the group, but they pushed on, urged forward by their irate hanyou friend who argued that the faster they moved the closer they would get to finding Naraku. There was no convincing him otherwise, despite how many times Kagome and the rest of the group tried.

They were getting close, he could smell him, Inuyasha contended.

And so they followed, fighting stray demons that came after the Shikon shards Kagome carried along the way, always on edge, waiting to stumble across something, anything.

As usual it wasn't they who found Naraku, it was he who found them.

Kagome had known something was wrong when the first few youkai that had ambushed their makeshift campsite were followed by another small wave of demons. From there, it only got worse.

At some point during their battle Naraku had appeared, shedding his bamboo pelt after instigating a fight with Inuyasha. With a flick of her wrist and a twitch of her fingers she let another arrow fly into a group of youkai charging in hers and Shippou's direction, the tip of the arrow burning a bright pink as it sped towards the demons, obliterating them on contact. Without hesitation she drew another arrow and notched it on her bow, turning towards another group of youkai close by.

"Kagome!"

Cobalt blue orbs turned in the direction of her name, widening slightly when she saw the bear demon before her, claws frozen mid-stretch as they reached for her before they collapsed to the ground around the large blade that had dispatched them. She followed the blade up to the hanyou that held it, meeting his amber gaze.

"Pay attention would ya?" he spat, turning to deflect offending tentacles that had shot in their direction.

Kagome's eyes narrowed in response. "I was doing just fine without you!" she argued, letting another arrow fly.

"Doin' just fine gettin' yourself killed!"

She met his glare, opening her mouth to respond, but the words never came. Before they could slip past the tip of her tongue, blood had splattered across the front of her, warm droplets hitting her face. Her breath hitched at the feeling.

Blue eyes slowly moved from the widened amber of her friend's down from his face to his abdomen, where three large tentacles protruded from his chest like twisted, living blades.

"I-Inuyasha…?"

Suddenly, a flash of white caught her attention as a long narrow blade sliced through the tentacles immobilizing her friend. She moved quickly to catch the hanyou clad in red as he stumbled forward.

Glancing up, she met the golden gaze of the taiyoukai next to her for a moment before he turned his attention back to the evil hanyou before them. Kagome tucked her friend's head against her chest protectively as he raised the Toukijin to strike.

The attack that followed sent debris flying everywhere. She pressed her face into the red haori her fingers clutched and clenched her eyes shut.

How often had she and Inuyasha been on the receiving end of that attack? She didn't care to count.

Only when the debris stopped falling did she look up again. The clearing was completely void of the youkai that had been there just seconds before, only dust and scattered limbs remained.

"It's a puppet." She heard Miroku say as the staff of his shakoju sent the wooden figurine flying across the dirt.

Kagome didn't respond, only turning her eyes up to the taiyoukai that remained in front of her as he sheathed his sword. His rich, golden eyes met hers for a moment before he walked away, every movement graceful and smooth as he disappeared into the trees.

She ignored the way her heart thundered in her ears and turned her attention to the hanyou laying in her lap when he groaned in pain.

* * *

><p><strong>Vocabulary: <strong>hanyou – half demon, youkai – demon, Taiyoukai – demon lord, shakoju – Miroku's staff like weapon, Toukijin – one of Sesshomaru's swords

**A/N: **643 words. Please review? Thanks for reading! –HM11


	6. Between Allies and Enemies

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>We're living just barely, we sent our answer<em>

_Even if it's different, and gives the wrong impression_

_But it's a powerful hope_

_Until that day you become the real thing_

-Every Little Thing, Grip! Translated by Yami-no-Yugi

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Between Allies and Enemies<strong>

With a huff she pulled herself up onto the lip of the wooden well, tossing her unnaturally large yellow backpack over the edge with quite a bit of effort. She followed it over the edge a few moments later, sitting on the cool wooden lip of the well to catch her breath.

This was definitely much easier when one of her friends came to meet her.

Unfortunately for her, no such help had arrived today. It had only been a couple of weeks since the group's last encounter with Naraku and everyone was still recuperating. She had simply made a couple day trip back home to replenish her supplies.

Despite his wounds, Inuyasha was healing quickly, and she knew he'd want to be off as quickly as possible. For now, her group remained in Edo with Kaede awaiting her return.

Kagome sighed as she looked around the small clearing she was in, smiling contently as she took in the beauty of the natural world around her. It was so much cleaner, much more ancient and beautiful than the world she came from. Sometimes it almost seemed as if the beauty betrayed the bloody struggle that had existed within this world for a little over two years now; a battle that only increased in its destructive ways as the battle for the Shikon no Tama continued. If she had not seen the majority of these battles for herself the beauty that existed in some parts of this world could've fooled her.

Her travels in the Sengoku Jidai had taught her that Nature had a funny way of mending itself until it appeared practically whole again in a way that the beings that lived within it and destroyed it could not.

The peace that had settled over her passed all too quickly when her eyes fell on the Taiyoukai that had joined her in the clearing. He stood just beyond the tree line, still shadowed by the branches that extended out into the clearing.

How long had he been waiting, she wondered.

She couldn't stop the trace of fear that escaped her at his presence. She couldn't stop her heart from stuttering before it began to beat a little louder and faster in her chest. She still remembered the way his eyes had bled red those few years ago in his father's grave. She still remembered the feeling of his crushing aura on her, the smell of his poison as it seeped from his fingertips, the growl that had sounded around her and pierced her soul.

Granted, it had been quite a long time since her group had had an encounter with him that had been violent. Hadn't the last time he had wielded his sword in their presence been in their favor? Hadn't he wielded that power in protection of her and her friends? Hadn't she decided that if he wanted her dead she would be by now? The fear slowly ebbed away as he continued to stand in the shadow of the trees, observing her almost as carefully as she was observing him.

Her blue eyes never left his figure as she stood slowly. Her body relaxed slightly as she did, now feeling as if she were on more even ground with him –despite the height and strength advantages he held over her. Her feet took a defensive stance beneath her should she have to attempt to defend herself or run. She was but a Miko without proper training after all.

What could he want with her?

"Can I help you Sesshomaru-sama?" she questioned, her voice soft, respectful even. It was quiet, but she knew he'd hear.

For a moment he didn't respond, only stepping out from the shadows of the trees. She had always believed that his status as a Lord could never be questioned simply by the way he held himself; his royal attire always strengthened that argument, highlighting his unearthly appearance.

Her breath hitched slightly at the sight, whether out of fear or awe she couldn't be sure.

"This Sesshomaru… has a proposal for you, Miko." His voice was smooth, silky even, and yet held its normal authoritative tone.

Before she could blink he was standing mere feet from her, startling her slightly. She met his golden gaze then, ignoring the way her heart skipped when she did. She'd explain it away later. For now, the Taiyoukai had caught her undivided attention.

* * *

><p><strong>Vocabulary: <strong>Edo – What Tokyo was called in ancient times, Shikon no Tama – Jewel of Four Souls, Sengoku Jidai – Feudal Era, Taiyoukai – demon lord, sama – lord/master

**A/N: **Words: 735; What do you think? _Review please?_ –HM11


	7. Between a Miko and a Youkai

**A/N: **Thank you for all of the reviews! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>It's simpler than it looks, but I can't tell it all.<em>

_I'm always putting what I want to say away in my pocket._

- I Am by Hitomi

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Between a Miko and a Youkai<strong>

The Miko arrived much the same way as she had the last time he'd watched the well, in a faint blue light that erupted from its depths and singed the air with the scent of purity and magic. Once it dissipated she climbed her way up the side of the well and tossed her obnoxiously large, yellow pack over the edge before she followed it, breathing heavily. The only difference was that this time his hanyou brother was not here to greet her, nor was any other member of her party.

That would only make his purpose being here that much easier.

He watched her as she looked around the clearing, admiring her surroundings calmly until her eyes fell on him. He noted the way a slight scent of fear emanated from her person when his golden orbs first met her sapphire, before it faded back to a controlled calm.

_'Interesting.'_

He watched as she pushed herself slowly off the lip of the well, standing. Her eyes never left his person as she did. She was cautious, putting herself on level grounds with him without taking a dominant stance.

_'Intelligent, onna.' _

"Can I help you Sesshomaru-sama?" Her question was soft, but he had heard the curious note in it. He stepped out from beneath the trees slowly, revealing himself completely.

"This Sesshomaru… has a proposal for you, Miko." He replied.

The Taiyoukai moved quickly, surprising her when he appeared before her, making a point when he did. If he wanted her dead, it would be easy.

He held her complete attention then, and he knew she understood.

The same metallic scent that he had caught weeks ago clung to her now. The scent burnt his nose and left an unpleasant taste in his mouth, but he resisted the urge move away from her in response. It wouldn't do to negate the point he had just made.

"The hanyou is too week to defeat Naraku on his own."

She opened her mouth to protest, but paused before the words could slip from her tongue when he narrowed his eyes.

"However, because of _you_, he seems to be able to detect his location, better than I. Rather than going through the trouble of holding you captive… "

Another look silenced her as she moved to speak up again and he waited until she backed down, her lips forming a thin line as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I purpose that our groups join forces until Naraku is found and defeated."

Her azure eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"W-what?" she questioned, unsure of how to respond.

"You will take this proposal to my hanyou half-brother and bring me his response in three days. I will meet you here, at midnight, beneath the cover of the new moon."

With that he turned and walked back into the forest, leaving a stunned and confused Miko to stare after him.

* * *

><p><strong>Vocabulary: <strong>hanyou – half demon, onna – woman, sama – Lord or Master, Taiyoukai – demon lord, miko – priestess

**A/N: **Words: 485;Well, I hope you liked it! It may take me a while to update because I have some final papers, projects, and exams to work on over the next couple of weeks, but I will post when I can! Happy belated Thanksgiving to those of you that celebrate it! _Please review?_ –HM11


	8. Between Arguments and Negotiation

**A/N: **Thank you all for the reviews and for being so patient! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Word came through in a letter,<br>One of us changing our minds.  
>You won't need to guess who<br>Since I usually do not send letters to me  
>That are mine.<em>

-Bluebird by Sara Bareilles

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Between Arguments and Negotiation<strong>

"Kagome!"

The small ball of orange fur and bright green eyes that was her kitsune cub leaped into her arms as soon as she stepped into the small hut, allowing the door to brush back into its original place behind her. Her arms wrapped around the boy instinctively, smiling affectionately as she rubbed her nose against his hair.

"Hello Shippou-chan." She replied.

"It's about time you made it back."

She met the amber gaze of her hanyou friend for a moment, the corners of her lips curling upwards in a faint smile before looking back down to the boy in her arms.

"Kagome-chan… are you alright?"

Cobalt blue orbs looked up, across the small hut to meet the curious gaze of the taijiya. How could she tell so quickly? Was her anxiety over her current situation as messenger between the two inu brothers that obvious?

"Ano…"

Kagome's eyes scrolled around her, noticing how everyone paused in their actions to look up at her, curious now. Even Kaede had set down her ingredients for the stew she was making to focus her attention on her.

"I… kind of ran into Sesshomaru-sama on my way back."

"What?"

It was a simultaneous reply from several of the members of her group, most noticeably Inuyasha.

"What did he do to you Kagome? I swear I'll kill the bastard if he so much as laid a finger on you, I'll –"

"He didn't do anything Inuyasha. He just wanted to talk."

Amber orbs blinked owlishly at her for a moment before Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest, eyes narrowing once again. "Bull shit, what did that bastard do to you Kagome?" he responded.

Kagome sighed, motioning for Shippou to jump down, while she let her large yellow pack slip off her shoulders. Placing her hands on her hips, she turned her gaze back to her hanyou friend whom sat propped up against the wall on the only cot in the room, large white bandages wrapped around his waist.

"What makes you think he tried to hurt me? He did help us the last time we saw him." Her voice was stern, but calm. "He saved our lives."

"Feh."

"She is right Inuyasha, he did help us. Perhaps we should listen to what he had to say." Kagome turned her gaze in the direction of her houshi friend, smiling slightly in thanks when he nodded for her to continue.

Azure eyes looked around at her friends once more, sighing again.

"What did he have to say child?" Kaede questioned, edging her on.

"Sesshomaru… wants to propose a truce and combine our groups, at least until Naraku is defeated."

"No."

Blue met angry amber.

"Inuyasha please – "

He stood, brushing past her towards the door. "I said no." he growled.

"Inuyasha!"

"What?"

His amber glare met hers as he turned to look at her. His ears fell back slightly at the ferocity in her expression.

"You have to reconsider."

"No."

She yelled in frustration, stomping her foot in aggravation simultaneously. His ears flattened against his head, his glare disappearing completely. His eyes softened slightly when he noticed the familiar sent of her tears.

"What other choice do we have Inuyasha? Teaming up with Sesshomaru could be our only chance at defeating Naraku." She growled.

"I can kill that bastard on my own."

"Ugh! Inuyasha don't be such an arrogant asshole! He almost ki-"

She stopped, her breath catching in her chest as tears fell freely from her eyes. "He almost… killed you last time."

He broke her gaze and turned to walk out of the small hut, leaving the door to swing back to its usual position behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Vocabulary: <strong>kitsune – fox, chan - used between friends or with someone younger than you, generally a very friendly suffix, hanyou – half demon, taijiya – demon slayer, inu – dog, ano – well, sama – lord or master, houshi – monk

**A/N: **Word Count: 612 - Not one of my favorites, but I hope you like it. One more chapter until we're back to Sesshomaru probably! Review please?


	9. Between Friends

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p><em>I tried to paint you a picture, the colors were all wrong<br>Black and white didn't fit you and all along,  
>you were shaded with patience, your strokes of everything<br>That I need just to make it, and I can see that...  
>Lord knows I've failed you, time and again<br>But you and me are all right._

-All We Are by OneRepublic

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Between Friends<strong>

It had been several hours since Inuyasha had stormed out of Kaede's hut and as usual, the group had simply gone about their daily tasks, waiting for him to return. Kagome carefully tucked the kitsune kit into her sleeping bag, the child having fallen to sleep in her laps moments before, and moved back to the small fire at the center of the hut, sitting beside it.

She placed her chin in her palms, bracing her elbows on her knees and sighed, watching the small flames flicker as she tossed a couple more sticks into the pit. Kaede was out, leaving her to watch over the fire.

"What ails you, Kagome-sama?"

Sapphire blue eyes moved up to the houshi that sat across the fire from her, his back against the wall and violet eyes on her.

Kagome shrugged, glancing at her taijiya friend that moved to sit beside her and then back down to the fire. "I just… wish he wasn't so stubborn sometimes." She muttered in response.

Sango chuckled quietly beside her, "Don't we all?" she responded.

Miroku smiled, soft and understanding. "Would you expect anything more or less from him?" He questioned.

Kagome sighed, shaking her head slightly as she met the houshi's gaze again. "Sesshomaru-sama joining us can only help us. Why can't he see that?" she replied, brushing a strand of ebony hair from her eyes.

"What makes you so certain Kagome-chan?" the woman beside her questioned, gaining her attention.

"Sesshomaru-sama has certainly given our little group enough trouble to be hesitant in the matter. Perhaps Inuyasha has reason to refuse?" Miroku supplied, raising a curious eyebrow.

Kagome bit her bottom lip gently in thought, bringing her knees up to her chest as she turned her gaze back to the orange embers in the pit below. "I can't explain it, but I know he's sincere in his actions. I just have this _feeling_… Sesshomaru can help us. I _know_ it." She replied, looking up at her friends once again.

"Then Inuyasha should know how you feel about it. It can only help your case if you feel this strongly about it." Miroku stated, a small smile on his lips.

Kagome nodded slowly, looking to the woman next to her who smiled encouragingly in return. Nodding again, almost as if ensuring herself that her friends were right, she stood, grabbing her small yellow jacket and quietly walking outside.

She knew exactly where her hanyou friend would be and found him shortly, sitting in one of the lower branches of the Goshinboku. Slowly, she climbed up to sit beside him. They sat silently for a few minutes until she turned and brushed the fabric of his open haori to the side. His amber orbs glanced down at the top of her head as her small hands carefully began to unwind the bandages that bound his abdomen

"We're going to need Sesshomaru in the last battle," she began quietly, "you know that Inuyasha."

"Keh." Was the hanyou's response, but this time it was soft, calm.

Her hands continued to work, brushing over the skin of his bare chest as she passed the white gauze from palm to palm. It still amazed her how quickly he healed, how perfectly his muscles and skin could mold back together after such terrible wounds.

"He can help us, Inuyasha," she continued. "Why not let him join us now rather than later?"

Azure orbs turned up to meet his amber gaze, soft, curious.

"What makes you think that's really all he wants?"

She sighed, pulling away from him as she finished unwrapping the bandages and rolling them up into a small ball. "I trust him, Inuyasha," she replied meeting his gaze again.

He didn't respond for a moment, his eyes roaming over her face slowly before answering with a quiet "Feh."

"If you want the bastard here that badly, you tell 'im."

A gentle smile curled the corners of her lips upward and she giggled quietly at his tone as he crossed his arms over his chest. She pretended she didn't notice the way his cheeks flushed slightly in embarrassment when she threw her arms around his shoulders in thanks. And he pretended he didn't want her thanks as he wrapped his arms around her small frame in response.

* * *

><p><strong>Vocabulary: <strong>kitsune – fox, sama – lord/lady/master, houshi – monk, taijiya – demon slayer, chan – a friendly suffix used between friends or with someone younger than you, Goshinboku – The God Tree (the tree Inuyasha was pinned to), hanyou – half demon

**A/N: **Word Count: 715; Hope you all liked it! Sesshomaru will be back in the next chapter! Promise! Until then, please review! _Please regard me kindly! – HM11 _


	10. Between Packs

**: **Thanks for all of the reviews! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>In time, the times will move.<br>The drifting stars will quietly move.  
>Close your eyes, listen closely..."why?"<em>

- Asterisk by Orange Range

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Between Packs<strong>

Golden orbs watched the young woman stumble slowly up to the broken old well, a strange lantern that cast light in a single direction at a long distance in her hand. Seating herself on the lip of the well she cast the light of her lantern in different directions before setting the lantern in her lap and extinguishing it. A hand on either side of her person, she leaned back slightly, blue eyes looking up at the moonless sky.

The ningen was lucky that no other demons were lurking around this area, thanks mainly to his presence. It wasn't the smartest thing he had seen the onna do. Of course, in his experience, he'd witnessed her attempting many other foolish things – attacking him being one of many.

He moved swiftly and silently across the clearing until he stood mere feet from her, and he wondered once more how she had yet to sense his presence – considering how close he was.

"Miko."

She jumped slightly, but it was enough for her to loose the precarious balance that kept her from falling backwards into the well. He smelt the panic on her before the small _eep_ even escaped her lips.

He quickly reached forward, grasping her wrist and pulling her towards him. When her feet hit solid ground she stumbled towards him and into his chest. Wide sapphire blue eyes looked up at him, her cheeks stained pink. Her breath hitched as she met his gaze.

He could hear the way her heartbeat increased. He could smell the embarrassment, the slight prang of fear. What caught his attention however, was the strange sensation coursing through his body stemming from wherever her body touched his. When she quickly pushed herself away from him, it stopped.

Golden eyes narrowed slightly. Had she just tried to purify him?

No. If she had, the scent of purity would linger around them still.

Then what had just happened?

Deciding that he'd mull that question over later, he waited until she met his gaze again once she had put a comfortable distance between the two of them.

"Do you have the hanyou's answer?" he questioned her, his voice was quiet, but stern.

She nodded slightly, eyes moving down over him slowly before meeting his gaze again. He could smell her curiosity. He wondered idly if she had felt what he had before as well.

"He agrees," she replied, voice calm and quiet.

"Very well. Tell the members of your party to be prepared. My pack and I shall join you tomorrow morning outside of Edo. We will depart before mid morning."

Her eyebrows rose slightly in surprise before she nodded once in agreement. "Tomorrow then," she said quietly.

His eyes moved over her slowly before he turned to walk away, leaving her to gather her lantern and stumble back down the path towards the small ningen village at the bottom of the hill. Her voice made him pause before he could move beyond the tree line.

"Sesshomaru-sama…"

He glanced over his shoulder, catching her azure gaze.

"Why now?" she asked quietly, curiously.

The taiyoukai turned his gaze back to the trees in front of him. "It was convenient," he replied, moving forward into the trees.

* * *

><p><strong>Vocabulary: <strong>ningen – human, onna – woman, miko – priestess, hanyou – half demon, sama – lord/lady/master, taiyoukai – demon lord

**A/N: **Word Count: 535; Hope you all liked it! Please review? _Happy Holidays! – HM1_


	11. Between Morning and Night

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Well I just heard the news today,<em>

_It seems my life is gonna to change._

- With Arms Wide Open by Creed

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Between Morning and Night<strong>

"Figures the bastard would be late when he's the one that told us to be ready." Inuyasha huffed, hands moving to the back of his head impatiently.

Kagome sighed, her eyes scanning the trees around them. "Be patient Inuyasha, he said he'd be here," she replied quietly.

"Kagome-sama's right, Inuyasha. It's not yet mid morning, and I doubt Sesshomaru-sama would be one to go back on an arrangement he proposed." Their houshi friend added, leaning back against the tree he had chosen to stand by about an hour ago.

"Keh. All I know is he better show up soon or we're leavin' without him," the hanyou stated with a huff.

The miko smiled gently at his antics, knowing that he was probably nervous, if not a little ruffled by the fact that his brother would be joining them for the rest of their journey together. She couldn't blame him, she was sure that they all had some bit of apprehension about what this deal would mean for all of them. After all, Sesshomaru hadn't always been the friendliest acquaintance.

And then she felt it; the slight pull in her chest that sent chills down her spine and made her skin tingle. Her eyes moved immediately in the direction of the pull, searching the tree line.

"He's coming," she said quietly, drawing the eyes of her companions.

Shippou climbed up from her side to her shoulder, green eyes looking first to her face and then following her gaze towards the trees and then turning back to her. "How can you tell Kagome?" he asked curiously.

"Just a feeling Shippou-chan," the miko replied with a smile, azure eyes watching the tree line carefully.

How did she tell them that she had some kind of weird connection with the youkai that allowed her to feel his presence at all times? She couldn't; she knew how crazy it sounded. She knew she had no explanation for it, just as she had little explanation for the connection she felt with Inuyasha.

Before any more questions could be asked said inuyoukai made his appearance, his imp Jaken, and the little ningen girl Rin atop of the two headed dragon youkai not far behind.

Cobalt blue eyes watched curiously as the small pack moved towards them, her eyes focused mainly on their leader. His movements were smooth and graceful and she wondered how any being could appear so flawless. The sunlight filtering through the trees and glistening off of his hair and the fur of his mokomoko only enhanced the sight.

She flushed slightly when she remembered the situation she had put herself in the night before, having let her guard down to admire the stars. She remembered the panic she had felt when she had lost her grip on the lip of the well, the feeling of his hand around her wrist, the tug that pulled her into him, her embarrassment at their proximity, the way every part of her that touched him tingled as if he were generating electricity, and how it stopped when she moved away.

Some part of her knew that he had felt it too; the curiosity that flashed through his golden orbs when she met his gaze again surprised her, but confirmed it. She wondered what it had been, what he thought about it, why it had happened.

His question had brought her back to reality, back to the reason she was there in the first place. His group would join theirs until Naraku was defeated, they would move out in the morning. Her curiosity had gotten the best of her as she watched him walk away.

"Why now?" she had asked.

She wasn't even sure what exactly she had meant by that. Why did their meeting have to take place on the night of the new moon? Why had he decided to join their group then?

Something told her that convenience wasn't the only reason.

She waved back to the young girl that smiled brightly and waved, ignoring the grumbling imp walking beside her and the dragon youkai. Blue eyes moved back to the taiyoukai in front of them, meeting brilliant golden orbs. The smile that had curled the corners of her lips in response to Rin's faded somewhat when she did, but not completely. She bowed her head slightly in greeting.

"Sesshomaru-sama," she said quietly, her eyes remaining on his.

He nodded his head slightly in response.

Perhaps for now, convenience was enough.

* * *

><p><strong>Vocabulary: <strong>sama – lord/lady/master, houshi – Buddhist monk, hanyou – half demon, chan – friendly term used between friends or with someone younger, miko – Shinto priestess, taiyoukai – demon lord, youkai – demon, inuyoukai – dog demon, ningen – human, mokomoko – Sesshomaru's pelt thing

**Word Count: **745

**A/N: **Well I hope you enjoyed it, it feels a little rushed, but I did my best to change that. _Happy New Year! Please Review? – HM11_


	12. Between Noise and Sound

**A/N: **Thank you all for reviewing! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up (and sorry it's so short). I've been really busy with homework and work lately.

* * *

><p><em>Between the noise you hear<br>And the sound you like._

-All the Right Moves by OneRepublic

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Between Noise and Sound<strong>

The first few days of traveling together had been less than pleasant. The bickering between the two inu brothers seemed never ending at times and had everyone on edge. It hadn't helped the situation when Kagome had been forced to end several of the arguments herself. More often than not the end came with an angry osuwari, a smug taiyoukai, and an even more irate hanyou whose attention would then be focused on an equally upset miko. The rest of their group would watch from the sidelines, with the exception of a rather loud-mouthed imp making his opinions known before a boot or a staff silenced him, they would simply shake their heads at the commotion.

But, there were times when everyone was settling down for the night, that a relative calm would settle over the group. Rin and Shippou would play with Kirara and pick on Jaken while Sesshomaru and Inuyasha silently traded off the duties of hunting and standing guard. In that time Miroku, Sango, and Kagome would fall into the quickly established routine of setting up camp and preparing a fire.

Hours later, when the sun had set and Kagome had tucked Shippou into her sleeping bag and wished Rin – who curled up in an extra blanket Kagome had given her next to the silent taiyoukai and AhUn– a goodnight the inu-tachi would slowly fall into their own quiet routines before drifting off to sleep. Sometimes, when given the chance and she was up late enough for her hanyou friend to fall to sleep Kagome would pull out one of her textbooks and read by the light of her flashlight.

More often than not Sesshomaru would watch her silently, almost curiously when she did this. Sometimes his golden gaze seemed pensive and skeptical – as if he were trying to figure out if she could actually read or if she were fibbing. She let him watch her, more entertained by his apparent curiosity than offended by his obvious disbelief.

As she pulled out her biology textbook and opened to the chapter she had left off on the week before she felt his gold orbs focus on her person once again.

"You read, Miko?"

She ignored the doubtful tone of his voice and met his gaze, her lips slightly turned down at the corners. "Yes," she replied.

"And you understand the material you read?"

Stormy blue eyes narrowed. "Of course I do," she responded quietly. '_For the most part'_, was left unsaid.

"I've never encountered a ningen onna that could." Sesshomaru stated.

"Where I come from it's common for women to learn how to read and write." She was still careful not to mention that she was from the future around Sesshomaru. As of yet, he had never asked about any of her strange equipment, like the flashlight in her hand. She was grateful for that – she wasn't quite sure if she was ready to offer up the entirety of her secret to the taiyoukai.

A delicate eyebrow rose in response.

Kagome resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"You will teach Rin, then."

It was more of a command than a question, but it had been less demanding than several other 'requests' she had received from the youkai in the few days before this. She didn't take kindly to being given orders; she was slowly beginning to make that point clear to him. He was far more stubborn than his half brother was in that aspect.

_'Probably his upbringing_,' Kagome mused quietly, biting her lip to keep herself from waking anyone.

"I've already begun to teach Shippou, I'd be more than happy to teach Rin as well."

Sesshomaru nodded his head in acceptance. "Very well," he replied.

The quiet that followed was calm, comfortable. After holding his gaze for a few silent moments she looked back down at the book in her lap. The only sound that followed was that of the wood crackling in the fire and the sound of crinkling paper as she turned the page until she said goodnight a while later and curled into her sleeping bag beside Shippou.

* * *

><p><strong>Vocabulary:<strong> inu – dog, osuwari – sit, taiyoukai – demon lord, hanyou – half demon, miko – Shinto Priestess, inu-tachi, dog pack/group, ningen – human, onna – woman, youkai - demon

**Word Count: **685

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews! I hope you enjoyed it! I'm on Spring Break at the moment but will be going back to school soon, so updates may be slow in coming, but I will update as I can. _Please review? –HM11_


	13. Between Sunlight and Wildflowers

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews! I apologize for the really long wait, I really have no excuse for you save for writers block! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>I forget completely to breathe, finding the sky inside my eyes.<em>

_Only the sun is shining, what do I continue to search for?_

-Angelus by Hitomi Shimatani

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Between Sunlight and Wildflowers<strong>

A few days later, Kagome began teaching Rin how to read, write, and do simple math. She began much like she had with Shippou a few years ago: with crayons, paper, and weaving flower crowns. It certainly helped that the girl was so eager to learn, and Shippou more than happy to help.

Having made camp outside of a small village that Miroku was currently attempting to con out of a few spare beds and hot baths for the night, Kagome had lead the two children to a small field of wild flowers that she had spotted near-by. Rin had caught onto the art of flower weaving quickly, and so Kagome encouraged her to count as she added each flower.

The young girl sat in her lap weaving a crown of white, yellow, and purple wild flowers as Kagome braided flowers into her hair, reminding Rin of the next number in her sequence from time-to-time; the young girl seemed to be well versed in counting and numbers already. Kagome wondered idly where she had learned to count. Occasionally Shippou would join them with a crown or bracelet of his own, offering them to Kagome, or shyly to Rin, before running off once more.

The Miko often thought that after all of this was over – this journey to find the Shikon no Kakera, the war with Naraku, her time in the Sengoku Jidai (because it would end, this wasn't her time, her home, because _she didn't belong here_)– that she might like to be an elementary school teacher. Sometimes taking the time to think about what happened next anchored her, made her realize that this wasn't all a dream, as it often seemed to be. These thoughts, though painful, were sobering.

She had been traveling between her time and this one for over two years now, and she still occasionally woke up and had to remind herself that she wasn't dreaming. She still had to pinch herself to prove that some things were real; after all, in her time, youkai were considered myths and sacred or magical items jokes. In her time, none of this was real, and she often wondered how such a world had simply ceased to be.

Rin jumped from her lap suddenly, smile and eyes bright as she exclaimed "Sesshomaru-sama!"

Kagome followed the pull in her chest and turned her attention in the direction that the young girl had run. Sesshomaru stood a few yards away, the sunlight glinting off of his long silver mane like a crown of light and casting handsome shadows over his pale skin. It had only been a short week since his small pack had joined theirs and his pull was already becoming familiar to her. So much so that she was no longer startled to feel him so near her and that she was quickly coming to realize that it held a distinct difference from the pull she felt from Inuyasha. Where her hanyou friend's was warm and soft, the taiyoukai's was sharp and bright, but comfortable in its own way. The thought made her want to laugh. Who would have thought that she would one day call this connection she felt with the youkai comfortable?

Golden orbs focused on the girl offering him her crown of flowers happily with a "Rin made this crown for Sesshomaru-sama all by herself!" The taiyoukai took it delicately from her grasp, his gaze softening. He nodded his head in a small gesture of thanks. Her smile widened and she ran away from him laughing, arms extended out at her sides as if pretending to fly before tackling a busy and unsuspecting Shippou to the ground.

Those rich, gold orbs turned in her direction then and for a moment she couldn't breathe.

While she could get used to the felling of the tug in her chest whenever he was near and the strange connection they seemed to share, she sometimes doubted that she would ever get used to the feeling of those eyes on her.

* * *

><p><strong>Vocabulary: <strong>Miko - shinto priestess, youkai – demon, taiyoukai – demon lord, sama – lord/lady/master, shikon no kakera – shards of the sacred jewel, sengoku jidai – feudal era, hanyou – half demon

**Word Count:** 668

**A/N: **I am so, so sorry for such a long wait! I was having terrible writer's block, but I think I'll manage for a bit now. Thank you for all of your support and encouragement despite the long wait! Happy New Year! _Please review? – HalcyonMoments11_


	14. Between the Near and the Distant

**A/N:** Thanks again for sticking with me and taking the time to read my story! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>You look so pretty in the dark of night<br>But I'm getting wise in the early light  
>I can see you falling like a homemade kite.<em>

-Ribbons by Ingrid Michaelson

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Between the Near and the Distant<br>**

Miroku returned a few hours later having successfully conned beds, baths, and food out of one of the wealthy villagers. Upon the inu-tachi's arrival, Sesshomaru politely declined the invitation so as not to stir the ningen villagers whom had just been "cleansed". He would wait outside the village with Ah-Un and Jaken until they regrouped in the morning, Rin would accompany the rest of the group to bathe and sleep. Kagome had protested the taiyoukai's proposal until his young ward had stilled her tongue as she tugged gently on the miko's hand and lead her through the gates with a smile.

"Sesshomaru-sama will wait for us until morning," she'd said cheerfully.

Kagome had frowned slightly in response and cast a glance back at the youkai, her azure gaze meeting his gold. The inu-youkai had nodded his head slightly in response, his gaze never leaving hers and ushering her forward. She wondered if that was his way of reassuring her before her attention was called back to the young girl in front of her, whom had now been joined by Shippou tugging on the miko's free hand. Kagome smiled gently and followed, appeased for the moment.

The night progressed much the same as any other night they had managed to stay in a village. Baths were first and separate, women in one bathhouse and men in the other. Shippou protested at his being excluded from bathing with Sango and Kagome, until the miko explained that Rin might not feel comfortable with the situation. Once the kit had realized what she'd meant he had flushed slightly and left with Miroku and Inuyasha begrudgingly. The shelter of the bathhouse walls had allowed the girls to relax without the threat of any lecherous houshi eyes in the back of their minds. They had taught Rin how to wash and condition her hair, both products supplied by Kagome, and played games with her until dinner was announced and they adorned fresh, new kimonos provided by the family they were staying with.

Mealtime was a bit less relaxing. Sango spent most of her time glaring daggers at pretty village girls flirting with a seemingly oblivious Miroku, whom was clearly enjoying the attention. Kagome attempted to defuse that situation – "Miroku-sama… perhaps you should let the girls be on their way." – while also attempting to make Shippou and Inuyasha eat and behave like reasonably civilized beings – "Breathe Sango-chan, I'm sure Miroku-sama is being a harmless flirt." – "Inuyasha! Don't make me S-I-T you!"

Meanwhile, Rin watched the exchanges quietly and curiously from the miko's side, idly petting Kirara and feeding her little scraps. In the few spare moments where Kagome had the opportunity to observe the tranquil girl she wondered what their time in this village would've been like had Sesshomaru and the rest of his group been present. In those instances she often found herself absentmindedly seeking the sharp pull of his youki. She found it always lead to just outside the village, where his presence remained radiant and unwavering. Something about that consistency soothed her during the commotion of the evening.

Eventually everything wound down and the inu-tachi settled into their blankets for the night - with the exception of Inuyasha, whom, as usual, insisted upon taking up his position by the door. Slowly, the easy chatter that had occupied the group as they settled into their bedtime routines died out and everyone began to drift off to sleep.

A few hours later Kagome awoke to the shoji door quietly sliding shut. Cobalt blue orbs glanced over the rest of her slumbering companions, despite knowing whom it was that had left. Her eyes lingered on the spot where her hanyou friend had once sat, the familiar tug in her chest further confirming his absence.

A stronger, colder sensation fell over her then, one that touched the core of her soul. Her breath shook slightly as the feeling settled in and she knew instantly where her red-clad friend had gone.

Despite her better judgment – she knew well the disappointment that would await her outside that door - Kagome carefully shuffled around the room to pull her kimono back on and then quietly left the room, the shoji door sliding shut behind her. The distant call of a shinidamachuu drew her attention in the direction she knew Inuyasha had gone. She followed the pull of his youki until she found herself on the outskirts of the village, looking out over the fields lit brightly by a waning gibbous moon. She knew that he must have already reached the shadows of the dark forest beyond them, where Kikiyou's shinidamachuu ghosted in and out of the treetops – a slim flash of bright white above the black trees.

She felt her stomach twist at the thought. She often wished that at times like this, when he disappeared in search of her former carnation, that the bond she felt with her hanyou friend would cease. That the distance he traveled to _her_ would diminish the sensation that tugged like a string woven into the flesh and bones of her chest. She wished she could not _feel_ his constant movement away from her, or the slight elation in his mood when he finally stumbled across the woman he'd been seeking.

When Inuyasha would head the shinidamachuu's call, she occasionally wondered if he shared a similar bond with the undead miko that beckoned him. She hoped not, despite how selfish that hope would later make her feel.

The vivid pull of the inu-youkai she had sought earlier that night caught her attention then, drawing her from her thoughts. Stormy blue eyes caught the taiyoukai's gold as he turned his attention from the distant shinidamachuu as well. He stood only a few feet away from her, his presence as bright and unwavering as it had remained the majority of that day every time she sought him out. She again found herself wondering if he could feel the bond between them as well.

In the short amount of time that Sesshomaru had been traveling with the inu-tachi he had found that the young miko was often easily read, her emotions playing out in her actions, expressions, and eyes vividly. He had even occasionally noticed that the strange pull her presence had on him would convey glimpses of her emotions. He had felt that peculiar connection several times that evening – first there was calm, then frustration and anger, followed by small spurts of curiosity and comfort whenever the pull sporadically seemed to strengthen. It was that same connection that had alerted him to her presence outside the village, where he had found her now. He hadn't needed those rare transferences of her emotions tonight. In her gaze he had seen confusion and the pain of rejection as she looked out upon the trees where his hanyou brother had gone, following the undead miko's summons. And when she turned her bright, blue orbs on him he saw something akin to relief soften her expression.

Despite her openness, the miko continued to surprise him. Even if the curiosity of the bizarre connection between them had not gained his interest, the taiyoukai often believed that this ningen onna would inspire his attention regardless.

A small smile curled the corner of her lips in greeting before she turned her gaze back to the ephemeral shinidamachuu. He remained silent, leaving her to her thoughts for several minutes.

"My brother is a fool." Sesshomaru said quietly, when her brow furrowed once again in frustration.

By the time Kagome had turned her gaze back towards the taiyoukai to question him, he had turned his own gaze once more upon the fields and dark trees beyond them. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes before turning his back on her.

"It's late. Go back to bed, Miko."

When she began to protest he said, "This Sesshomaru will remain here until morning."

Something in the gentle tone of his voice had silenced her as the same proclamation had earlier that day. She knew that Sesshomaru would do as he said, and that his radiant aura, should she seek it out again, would never waver. A calm, warm sensation moved through her at the thought as she made her way back into the village where the rest of her slumbering companions remained.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well, I'm incredibly sorry that it took me so long to update this story! I was having a very difficult time shaping this chapter. I'm still not sure that I'm completely satisfied with it, but this will have to do. I hope you enjoyed it regardless! The next chapter will be up much sooner that this one was, promise! (Already have it started!)

**Vocabulary:** inu-tachi – Inuyasha's pack, ningen – human, taiyoukai – demon lord, sama- master, lord, or lady, youkai – demon, inu-youkai – dog demon, miko – priestess, hanyou – half demon, youki – demon aura, shinidamachuu – soul stealers, onna – woman

_Thanks for reading and thank you all for your patience! –HM11_


End file.
